fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Breaks A Leg (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 3
A few weeks later, about seven and a half weeks since Tommy's leg got broken, Tommy was completely miserable and cranky. Over the past few weeks he's made Dil cry by yelling or throwing things at him. He even pushed him off the couch and even punched him once or twice. Dil wasn't happy, he thought the terrible twos were back for Tommy as he was being just as mean as he did before when he was upset when he kept getting in trouble every time he said Reptar to the grownups. Dil just wished for Tommy's leg to no longer be broken so he'd get his non cranky brother back. Dil was sitting in the playpen coloring and drawing aliens as he was still a bit upset with Tommy. The other babies were trying to cheer up Tommy with very little success. Soon Stu, along with Drew walked up as Stu and Drew took the kids to the car "This time I'm going to beat you in the pinball game at the pizza palace." Drew said "In your dreams bro," Stu said Didi then came out the door "Stu make sure you watch Tommy and make sure he stays off his leg," Didi said "Of course Didi," Stu said as he pulled out of the driveway and headed to Piggy's pizza palace. Minutes later they arrived as they found a parking space "Wow what is this place?" Dil asked "This is Piggy's pizza palace, you weren'ts around when we wents the firstest time Dil and neither were yous Kimi" Chuckie explained Stu and Drew took the babies inside as they got a table for Tommy to sit at "There you go champ," Stu said patting Tommy's head as he and drew went over to the pinball game as two kids came up to Tommy and the others, it was Big Binky and Emma who Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil had met before but Dil and Kimi had never met them before. Big Binky wasn't as protective as before but was still protective of his baby sister Emma who was now three years old like Chuckie. "Hi Chuckie," Emma said as she waved to him "Hi Emma, it's been forevers since I saws yous." Chuckie said "Uh Chuckie who's Emma?" Kimi asked "Emma is my friend who I meeted before you and Dil was arounds." Chuckie explained "Ahem," Big Binky cleared his throat glaring at Chuckie "Oh right and this is Emma's brother, Big Binky." Chuckie said "Yeah and you babies better not do anything to hurt my baby sister but you can plays with her." Big Binky said "I can't plays anythings on account of my leg's broked but you guys should still goes and haves fun without mes." Tommy said "Are you sure Tommy?" Dil asked "Yeah I'm sure Dilly," Tommy answered "Ok Tommy," Dil said, "Come on guys lets go play in the tunnels," With that all the babies, except Tommy, ran off to play in the tunnels in the play place while Angelica was already gone playing the arcade games and was mostly quiet to the point nobody but Drew and Stu knew she was there. Moments later Kimi came running up to Tommy, "Tommy, Dil is stuckded in the tunnel you gots to helps him." Tommy wanted to help Dil and his leg did feel a lot better since he first broke his leg. Tommy then scooted over to the edge of the booth he was sitting in as he hopped down on his leg as he hurt it more as Tommy fell to the ground crying and holding his leg. By this time Dil found his own way out of the tunnel as he went over to Tommy. Stu heard Tommy crying as he rushed over to see Tommy was on the floor holding his leg. "Drew we have to go to the hospital Tommy's hurt his broken leg." With that Stu and Drew scooped up the other kids as they headed to the emergency room in which while visiting there the doctor said now instead of 8 weeks Tommy has a 12 week recovery. Upon hearing this Tommy was very upset since to a baby 12 weeks was forever. He was cranky and upset that he wouldn't be able to walk anytime soon. When Stu had gotten the babies home Tommy was mad at Dil as Stu sat him on the couch as the other babies walked over to him. "Tommy are you ok?" Dil asked "Ok? Ok?! Of course I'm not ok, it's your fault I gots hurted again and that I have to wear this cast longerer. For now on until my leg is all betterer if I can't moves neither can yous!" Tommy exclaimed "Calm down Tommy," Chuckie said "No!" Tommy yelled "Uh maybe we should leaves Tommy alones right now," Kimi said "Yeah, he's being a big meanie maybe we shouldn't play with him no mores." Lil said "Yeah, come on guys we can goes and plays in the Reptar wagon." Dil said as he and the other babies left Tommy sitting on the couch alone, with him sulking. Tommy was still very upset and didn't really care what his friends did as he sat back on the couch changing the channel on the TV to Reptar. Not too long after Tommy had to go potty, he didn't want to hurt himself again but he also didn't want to have another accident as he started crying as Didi came in and picked him up. "What's wrong Sweetie?" Didi asked rocking Tommy a little Tommy of course was learning to talk to the grownups more as he stopped crying "Potty, potty," He cried out to Didi who understood him as she took him to the bathroom and helped him sit on the clown potty so he could go. This was how it was for the next few weeks for Tommy a life of watching Reptar, his mom carrying him to the potty, coloring, and puzzles. Tommy, right before it was time for his cast to come off, apologized to his friends about his behavior and of course they forgave him. After a few more days Tommy went and got his cast off as Didi had taken him to get his cast off. Of course when Tommy came back later with his cast off, he was messing with his hair as Didi sat him in the playpen with the other babies. "Guys I don't likes my purple hairs no mores," Was Tommy's first thing he said to the others when his mom put him into the playpen. The End Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy Breaks A Leg Chapters